Talk:Battle of Armageddon
Chrono The timeline could be replaced by for example just stating the fights that happened or something like that, since people have the video right above the timeline that they can watch. How do we know.. That those who did not appear in the MKA intro (Goro, Moloch, Drahmin, Motaro, Chameleon, Khameleon, Meat, and Mokap) were all actually "killed" in the battle of Armageddon? Because for all we know, Chameleon could've turned invisible during the battle like his ending implied, and went elsewhere while Kahn was relishing his time beating up Raiden and killing him. Just sayin'. (edit: sorry, just realized I forgot to add the signature thing again -_-) Ridley Prime 14:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) MK9 intro We should include what is shown in the intro of MK9 that is, Who was killed by who (or what weapons are shown in what bodies) like Scorpion with Sub Zero's Blade, Sub Zero with Baraka's arm in the back, etc... instead of just focusing in the armageddon scene Some doubts It was mentioned that along with Raiden and Shao Kahn, Liu Kang, Onaga, Blaze and Taven survived the battle, how did one deduce that? Also I feel that Raiden had not really averted Armageddon going solely by the events of MK9. The only thing he managed to change IMO is his amulet breaking, which was a result of Shao Kahn being the final victor at the end of Armageddon. So I think Raiden just prevented Shao Kahn from being the final victor and not Armageddon itself. If I remember correctly, wasn't the destruction of the Kamidogu (by Shujinko to kill Onaga) was caused an imbalance in the realms and powers of kombatants? Perhaps preventing the destruction of Kamidogu might be the way to prevent Armageddon from happening, atleast that's what makes most sense to me. I would like to know everyone's thoughts on this, thank you. Flyingjinko (talk) 05:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Flyingjinko :I didn't see Taven's body, so whether or not he survived is unknown. Liu Kang was dead long before Armageddon. I don't know if being a reanimated corpse counts as survival. For Shao Kahn to still be there after Onaga took him, either that event was retconned or Shao Kahn killed Onaga. For them to have gotten more power, Blaze could not have survived, so that is false. :Shao Kahn brought about Armageddon by not only winning, but presumably proceeding to kill and conquer everything (apparently starting with Raiden, after everyone else got eliminated during the fighting). He is already much more powerful than most other kombatants and has a penchant for... well, conquering. Adding to his power apparently made him invincible. :While I played through Deception's story mode, I don't quite remember whether or not the destruction of the Kamidogu had any effect on the powers of the kombatants. SmokeSound off! 06:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh I had forgotten to mention Shinnok, how did he survive at the end when there was no indication in MK9? That theory seems sound but still it could mean that even if characters like Shinnok or Onaga emerge victorious in the end, they could bring about Armageddon. This is why I feel that Raiden has only prevented Armageddon been caused by Shao Kahn's hands alone, Armageddon can still happen or not happen depending upon who emerges victorious at the Battle of Armageddon sans Shao Kahn. Flyingjinko (talk) 06:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Flyingjinko :Shinnok sent a clone to the crater in Edenia, where Armageddon took place. He was still in the Netherrealm at the time, so he never died. :Of course both Shinnok and Onaga could bring about Armageddon, but in the new storyline, Onaga is still dead (and probably using his essence to manipulate some hapless sap into collecting Kamidogu). According to MK9, it looks like Shinnok and Quan Chi are going to become more of an issue in the next game, since Shao Kahn is gone. :Interesting, though. We shall see. SmokeSound off! 06:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :The narrator says INSATIABLE bloodlust, not sensational bloodlust. WeAreManyYouAreButOne (talk) 05:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :The whole thing with Onaga taking Shao Kahn was rectoned without a doubt. When Onaga grabbed Kahn, a cracking sound was heard and Kahn stopped screaming - leading many to believe Onaga was biting Shao Kahn's face, thus killing him as he carried his body off into the mountains away from the battlefield. At the time Armageddon came out, Onaga killed Kahn while Taven was the one to beat Blaze. But then the devlopers for some reason rectoned this in MK9 and had Shao Kahn as the victor which was pointless since Taven's ending in Konquest and Arcade mode clearly state that he couldn't prevent Armageddon or had to find a solution. Plus Onaga is stronger than Kahn and is also immune to magic so - even with his hammer - Kahn's chances of killing Onaga are slim. Not to mention Onaga carried him off into the mountains. Kahn would've never got back in time to defeat Blaze since Kombatants were already fighting there way up the pyramid before Onaga grabbed him and took him away. :Bottom Line: Onaga killed Kahn in Armageddon but developers rectoned this in MK9. Taven defeated Blaze in Armageddon but developers rectoned this in MK9. 22:43, January 11, 2015 (UTC) What exactly is Armageddon What I don't get in this is what exactly Armageddon and the Apocalypse are. I know what their mainstream meanings are, but I don't get their meanings in this game. When Shao Kahn defeats Blaze, has he ended Armageddon or has he started it? Is Armageddon suppose to be the kombatants fighting in the Edenian crater or is that just a part of Armageddon? Also, when the pyramid arises, is Armageddon over or has Armageddon just reached a different stage? Were all the people that raced up the pyramid weren't initially killed before the pyramid arose? I still have more questions, so feel free to explain everything you know. rtexerxes101 05:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Artexerxes101 (talk) 05:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Whoever defeated Blaze had the choice to continue Armageddon or end it. Shao Kahn of course chose to keep it going. He also killed Onaga, Raiden and possibly Taven. Also, Blaze was the one to end Armageddon and save the realms, as all the fighters were becoming too powerful and clashed too often, effectively tearing the realms apart just with their power. Blaze was created/chosen by the Elder Gods to kill them all and restore peace. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 05:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Eschatology The link to the word "Armageddon" in the second paragraph refers to the religious concept of the end of the world, it would be cool if we llink it to the corresponding article on wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eschatology Why is this page here locked from editing????